Sakura The Wolf Summoner
by KuramaLuvsChocolate
Summary: Pfft, I'm no weak kunoichi. People who dare to underestimate me will feel my internal wrath's fangs as they bite down onto the cheeks, tearing into the skin...like a ripe piece of tangerine.- Idea revamped, summons fic, parings unknown
1. I Tsunade's Blessings

**Good evening everybody, this is going to be my fourth story and yes, it is a Naruto fanfic. I don't actually have any more ideas about typing up any thing else T_T. Yeah I'm so boring.. Not! I got the idea by doing a quick scan on Sakura's stats located on the Narutopeida sight and though _'hmm, that's strange, why doesn't Sakura have a summon too?', 'Hmm, that's strange, how come Sakura doesn't have lots of jutsus like the rest of team seven?'_ **

**Pissed off by what Kishimoto did to our fellow heroine, I decided to combat that statement with this story. Hope it doesn't bore you readers, I'll try and make it nice and interesting for ya. Enjoy.**

Note: This takes place nowhere in the anime and consists out of my own mind. In order for this story to work, Sasuke still needs to be gone and Naruto still has his sage powers and they are about to leave home once again hoping to rescue the teme. Get all of that? Good.

Sakura the Wolf Summoner

Chapter one: Tsuande's blessings

"Oooh, it's not fair.."

It was a nice sunny day when a young pink haired girl was resting her elbows on her cheeks being supported by the silver gates. She was up on the mountains with the past hokages hovering over the girl and looking out into the real world. Four years have passed since Sasuke Uchiha's disappearance and each time they caught up to him, he vanished.

For the twelfth time this year, Naruto has asked Tsunade for the woman granting him access out the village to search for him. Said girl was ready and wanting to assist her team mate only getting shut down by her own request. Now she was moping and groaning hanging out near the hokage monuments questioning why Naruto didn't bring her along on the mission.

Hell her medical jutsu was strong enough as well as the girls chakra reserves. It couldn't be such a problem for the kunoichi since when the rescue team gets hit she could just heal them and go with floor. Sakura signed in confusion, she began thinking maybe Sasuke wasn't really meant to be found and should be thrown away for good.

But does Naruto even know that?

He's so full of himself thinking that bringing Sasuke back in the leaf village will make everything alright again like old times. Well enough is enough and move on with your life because Sakura's about to do it too. Sasuke has done it, bringing Naruto down and creating wild goose chases along the way so why cant' the dobe do it too?

Darn, it was a promise.

A promise that was made by him and his female teammate in the hospital room a long time ago.

Sakura shook her head at the conclusion and made a new goal for her self. If Naruto could leave and go save Sasuke then she can too, in another way at least. Cant you eat your cake and enjoy it too? So it was now decided; Sakura will train secretly under some tight mission laws while searching for her long lost friend.

Train on what though?

She's basically a medic nin loaded with chakra and her strength has already skyrocketed across the charts thanks to Tsuande. That's it, she'll ask Tsunade on what to train about next in her kunoichi life line. Said girl got up from the fence and hoped down the monument square jumping from roof top to roof top with a smile on her angelic face.

Her smile faded into a frown when she thought about Sasuke's growing strength and speed. Since he was already unpredictable like Naruto and almost killed her twice, she needed new material. More strategy's and an extra hand in combat felt like some correct new abilities hoping to come out and knocked Sasuke out in a turns tops.

When she arrived inside the hokages office and almost turned the door knob, a short conversation was echoing though the marble door.

"That was a good idea of not sending Sakura on that mission with Naruto."

It sounded like Jiriaya which meant that he was in on it too.

"Yes indeed, without proper battling techniques and nobody to save her like Kakashi did, her life would have been over."

Angered by what the two were saying, Sakura walked in on them shouting, "Well why don't you teach me new skills then?"

Not indeed flattered by the girls sudden outburst Tsunade contributed to the conversation with a suggestion. "What would you like to learn?"

Sakura thought for a moment and went, "Since Naruto and Sasuke have a summon, I want one too."

Jiraiya chocked on his spit. "Bwahahaaha! You can't be serious!" he cackled like a hyena.

Tsunade burst Jiraiya's laughing bubble.

"Sure, which one do you want?"

His jaw dropped in surprise. "Huh? You can't be serious Tsunade! She's too weak."

"Isn't it obvious that girls are physically weaker than boys?" she smirked trying to psyche her ex teammate out.

Tongue tied by the woman's question, Jiraiya grunted and mumbled, "Well she can't summon one of my frogs. Gamabunta and all my other summons are gonna squash her."

"Ew, I don't want to summon some old frogs. Can I have something else?" she whined.

"Like what? A mouse, bwhaaaa." he joked.

Sakura ignored the taunts and walked over to Tsunade's desk. "Please Tsunade, I want to be ready for when Sasuke comes back."

"Aha! So it's for that Uchiha brat? Mad that he doesn't acknowledge your existence any more?"

Tsunade watched Sakura's face turn crimson and answered Jiraiya's question for her. "Of course, he doesn't respect Naruto any more either."

"Tch, he been done that ever since they were young. Orochimaru did the same thing to me.." he trailed with his arms folded.

"Well, in order for some one to look at you you need to prove them wrong in a fight. Hopefully he will battle both you and Naruto if you appear worth enough in brawling. Sakura, I grant you permission to own a summon."

Sakura jumped for joy when Tsunade granted her access to a summon then ran out the door singing happy tunes along the way. Jiraiya huffed in annoyance and ignored Tsunade's victorious banter.

"I doubt she'll make a comeback."

"Oh shut up. You'll see.."

xXXx

**'Sooo, what do you wanna summon?'**

_'I don't know. I thought you'll think up something for me.'_

**'WAA? your joking right? I thought you knew.'**

_'Shush, I'm still thinking.'_

**'Times up cause Jiraiya is back.'**

Sakura turned her neck around and found Jiraiya hovering over her small form. He had an unreadable expression on his face that soon turned into a happy smile. Sakura eeped as the white haired male scooped the girl up in his arms and bounced like a kangeroo along the green grass.

"Yatta, your gonna be a summoner!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

Out of nowhere, gravity struck sending the said girl spiraling downwards hitting the ground after Jiraiya has let go of the bubbly little pink haired girl. A frown formed on his face and he started picking his nose flicking out the booger and went on rambling.

"You think it's gonna be easy gaki? Yeah right."

_'D-did he just call me a g-gaki?'_

**'Heehee, that's strange and funny at the same time cause I was about to call you that too.'**

_'Shut up.'_

Sakura struck at the man, "You think just cause your a man that you could boss me around.." she trailed closing the gap between them. "Well just you wait and see cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." she threatened while jabbing his stomach to death.

Jiraiya stared the girl down and scrunched his face up in anger. "Who the hell you talking to you stupid bitch?" he sneered.

Sakura gasped for a few seconds than got even more angry. "listen up you fast talking gigolo, even just because I'm not Naruto doesn't mean that you can pick on me since I'm a female. You don't do that to your whores and sluts right?"

"Of course not, they don't put up any fights." he said in a matter fact voice.

Sakura literally smacked her self in the face and breathed out, "What do you want?" she signed.

"Oh. Tsunade wanted me to give you this."

Said girl looked up at the man in confusion and looked back down at the black scroll with a paw print on it. Sakura put the scroll in her pack and continued rallying up the old fart. Fed up with her constant attacks on how much woman he slept with, Jiraiya pushed the girl in a river and took off running heading for god knows were laughing his head off.

Sakura arrived up on the surface and spewed out a fountain of water and walked on the green grass breathing heavily. Alarmed thinking she lost the scroll under water, Sakura checked for it's reservation in her pack. It was opened meaning that the scroll was sucked in by the water earning a not so happy Sakura chan.

_'I can't believe I lost it. Jiraiya did that on purpose!'_

**'Yeah right, he wanted you to fail. Woww..'**

_'Well you aren't making this any easier.'_

_'Same here. Quit acting so negative and look again.'_

Obeying inners order, Sakura stuck her partial dry hands in her pack once again and retrieved her black scroll. Sakura was amazed at how the hell a scroll was magically placed back in her pack without any human contact and walked away heading for her apartment complex. Her body entered through the front door and ran upstairs launching her self on the bed.

She hit the mattress with a thump and unraveled the black scroll coming across nothing but kanji written on it. Sakura translated the note and was just plain angered and confused by the answers found on the scroll.

"Why didn't Tsunade tell me that my father was a wolf summoner?"

**'Ooh, wolves. perfect for ya kiddo. Anything else?'**

_'There's another note hear telling me to go to the inuzukas for a dog lesson.'_

**'Dog lesson? You want a wolf not a domesticated one.'**

_'Maybe it's part of training.'_

**'Oh yes it was.'**

"Sakura! Kakashi is here!" yelled her mother from downstairs.

_'Aha, maybe sensei can teach me about summoning..'_

**'Worth a shot.'**

Sakura cautiously tip toed down the steps and found her ex, ex teacher sitting down near the table drinking tea. She raised an eye brow at the decreased amount of tea missing in the navy blue cup. How the hell can the man drink without revealing his face? Her and Naruto have been trying to find out if he really has beaver teeth.

"Anything wrong Kakashi?"

"No, Tsunade told me about your new upcoming adventure."

"Yeah, it stinks cause I don't really want a dog. I need a wolf."

"In order for a human to work with wolves they need proper training. You must interact with one first."

"Oh. Well can I borrow Pakkun?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a billion icha icha's on top."

"Sakura, I said no."

"Drat. But what does this have to do with the inuzuka's again?"

"You'll see. Good luck."

"Can you at last help me out with which dog I should receive?"

"That I can do. Meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

xXX

"Good afternoon and welcome to the dog kennel. What would you like?" greeted Kiba with a grin.

"Aww, look at all the doggies!"

"Sakura.."

Kakashi signed in annoyance as Sakura ran about chattering about all the dogs. There was big ones, medium ones, and colossal ones that were fury all over the place. But one animal stood out the most from the rest, it was so gray that it's color was blue, said dog was sitting in the back of the cage keeping it's golden eyes on the human.

"How cute, hello Burusuta."

"Looks like she found a companion. I heard about her training opportunity."

"Me too, so you found the map?"

"Yeah, wasn't easy. Had to search all over the place for it. Enjoy."

Kakashi caught the rolled up map tossed by Kiba and handed the girl his prize. Sakura didn't bother looking at what she had got and reached out for the lock on it's cage. When the door opened, the dog kept it's distance and dug deeper in the shadows confusing the girl. Kakashi shrugged and did a few hand signs creating smoke that went away revealing Pakkun.

"What's up?" it barked in boredom.

"Go coax the pup out of it's hiding spot."

"I'll try.."

Pakkun left it's master side and trotted over inside the cage turning on his ninja dog night vision and kept moving deeper and deeper in the darkness. Said pug cringed as it's golden eyes stared down his own hazel ones.

"Who are you old fart?" it bellowed from beyond.

"Ne, don't call me old you silly pup. Come out and be quiet."

"What for? I don't like humans and they don't like me."

"Tch, your full of bull. Hurry up before the Inuzuka's neuter you."

"Oh hell no!" it barked helplessly.

Back outside, Sakura beamed as a few yips and whines echoed through cage bringing out the blue furred puppy with the nostalgia eyes. It stopped barking when she scooped the dog up in her arms and gave it a long warm hug. Said dog rolled it's eyes at the girl and kept still so she won't drop him.

"Burusuta, I'm Sakura your new owner, please don't bite me." she introduced her self while walking out the door.

'Oh yeah? How about I piss on you instead?' it smirked.

Back inside, Pakkun wasn't feeling too great about her pick and neither was Kiba.

"I don't like that dog. It kind of reminds me of someone evil."

"How? All dogs are born with their own personalities, may it be sad, evil, happy, and just plain on crack. Either way, there still a companion."

"Fine. She better not come crying to me and Kakashi when it goes missing."

"Don't be so fowl Pakkun, I'm sure she'll dominate over the little devil and they'll become a fine team."

"Oh yeah Kakashi, praise the awful choice. Even though their own chakras rival each other, doesn't mean that it won't betray her."

Why are everybody so stern about what Sakura wants to do? It's her choice too you know..

end of chapter one

**This will be a side project until the summer is over. Did I do okay? Some feedback is required so it can continue in a few days or more when I get back from summer school a few days after since I failed a subject. T_T Bye.**


	2. II Hard Labor

**Wow, eight reviews, I'm so happy. ^^ Now about Burusuta, it means blue star if you don't know that already. Oh yeah, I'm almost done with summer school, only two days to go! Hooray! Back to the story. Enjoy.**

**Note:** About Sakura's training, it will take a while to get there, but it'll be worth it to kick Sasuke teme's and Naruto kun's asses! Now about the speeches, in this chapter it's a little difficult cause there will be a lot more characters in it. Bold print and italics is Burusuta, Sakura will be normal speech, and italics for thought. A few more wolves will take the italics and inner will always be bold print. I hope it is helpful enough for ya.

Sakura the Wolf Summoner

Chapter two: Hard Labor

* * *

"Aww, crap.."

**'What is it?'**

_'I don't know where I'm going.'_

**'Oh geez..'**

Sakura was busy going all over the place entering forests and caves while following the path of her given scroll. There was many arrows pointing northeastern, southwest that she got tired and gave up. Said girl sat on a giant rock signing silently to her self and being engulfed in a bath of cool moisture bouncing off the water fall.

This was all too much for her.

Well, not didn't make her go search for the training area, it was just located in a damn forest dust bowl. But who knows where this mysterious area is cause she never seen it before in her life. Now Sakura was outside of Konoha on the border of grass and waterfall country, which explains all the water areas nearby.

Wait a minute, whats that vacant area up ahead?

Sakura squinted her green eyes and leaned in a little bit and retreated back when the vision was hurting her eyes. A yellow light bulb went over her head and she did a few hand signs summoning her ninja dog. It popped up in a poof of smoke allowing all of it's steaminess to air dry his silky fur and looked over his new master in boredom.

**_'What the hell do you want?'_** it barked angrily.

Sakura understood it's body language and got puffy at his question. "Don't talk to your master like that." she scowled at the dog.

**'_Humph, what ever. Master my ass..' _**it stuck it's nose in the air like a sassy poodle.

Said girl watched her new partner strolled past the rock and make his way towards the area she wanted to visit. She got up from her spot and caught up to the pup then began walking beside it in a calm stature. They traveled along way tramping some weeds and passing a few oak trees until a giant cave like substance came into view.

Sakura looked it over and found two colossal statues standing on each side of the door with a giant sphere located in their mouths. She didn't know what to do know that they found their destination and began playing around with the door frame.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Sakura jumped at the sound of it's voice and took a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

**"Bwahahahaha.." **it chuckled shaking the earth Sakura was standing on. **"No miss, who are you?.." **it repeated wisely.

she nervously looked at the ground and began with, "I'm sakura Haruno.." she mumbled.

There was nothing but silence after she introduced her name and heard a loud opening sound coming from inside. The door caved in shaking violently casing dust and rocks to fall over and hit Burusuta on the noggin.

**_'Gah! Cut that it out!' _**the dog snapped at her.

"That's what you get." she smirked and walked inside.

Said dog shook his head throwing the rock amiss and trotted inside the cave that neither had any light or flicker of ember in sight. He traveled on with ease, but Sakura wasn't doing to well. Said girl held onto the walls that felt very slippery and slimy like an actual mouth that belonged to a certain frog from Konoha.

_'Yuck, this reminds me of Gamabuta's mouth.'_

**'Well maybe this is a fluke and were gonna be frog dinner.'**

_'Naw, Jiraiya wouldn't do this to us, nor shall it be Tsunade-shisou.'_

**'You sure? Well I still think that this is a set up.'**

_'Keep dreaming inner.'_

Or is this really a set up by Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, Naruto and the whole world?

Seems like it. They always wanted Sakura to be a failure and fall behind like the rest of them, but she'll prove them wrong.

o00o

**_'It was too easy allowing a weakling like you in.' _**Burusuta barked.

"Shut up. Your suppose to help me get stronger, not disrespect me." spoke Sakura.

**_'Me, help you? Ha, I would rather help a cat.'_** he laughed at her.

"Pretend that I'm a cat then."

Burusuta paused in his steps and Sakura moved ahead of him with flushed cheeks on his muzzle. Even though the darkness won't light up like Rudolph's red nose, this will do. Said girl's eyes beamed in happiness when a well it room came into view and they finally made their way deeper in the cave with no distractions what so ever.

Not. Here comes the attack Saku chan, are you ready?

Sakura did a dodge roll on the floor when a blast of fire erupted from the back and kept going all across the cave. She hid behind the walls and pushed Burusuta out the way so he won't get burned. Her pink head poked out from the corner and kept her body flat on the way avoiding the steady flames that rushed passed them like wild fire.

**'_What are you doing?'_** the dog barked in confusion.

"I'm gonna get stronger that's what I'm doing."

She braced her self and kept going making sure her feet don't slip and go into the flames and reached the end when all of a sudden a giant ball of fur was on her. It was black and had three heads poking out of it's neck and growled at her with drool dangling from it's fangs. The creature was over one thousand feet tall taking over the whole cave leaving Sakura with no breathing space.

it leaned in closer blowing smoke out of it's nostrils. **"Who are you little human?"**

"Your maker." and sucker punched it in it's blue nose.

It hollered in anguish and thrashed it's head about like a crazy person allowing Sakura a few leaving privileges. She grabbed her summon and ran like hell ending up at the end of the room and looked around for an exit.

Sakura was trapped, there was no exits!

Suddenly, the evil dog reared it's ugly head back in her face and was ready to pounce. **"I'm gonna fuck you up!" **it roared.

**_'Fuck her up? As in knock boots cause you can't do that. she's a hu-'_ **it was cut short and he got grabbed by Sakura.

"Come on!" she shouted and was tossing a few boulders at the beast.

It hit the fool on it's noggin and the giant dog fell down and began struggling for some oxygen support. Sakura pumped her fists in excitement and noticed an open door that magically appeared out of nowhere. Burusuta cocked it's head to the side in curiosity and said girl moved forward leaving the gigantic dog behind so it can die.

**_'I don't think it's dead.'_** he barked in concern while looking behind him.

"So what. We need to keep going."

**_'Your lucky that this door can't fit him.'_**

"Good."

Sakura was relived that a few lit candles were put up on the side and came across a few more doors and couple more problems to boot. Nothing but dogs and wolves were patrolling the halls and Sakura dashed away through the area with ease. Ending up in another room, the pinket was sure that this was the place.

There was nothing but scrolls up and a few laid back wolves the size of houses resting on the floor. Sakura wasn't too sure about this and turned on her heels ready to make a break for it when a voice stopped her.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

o00o

"D-dad?" she stuttered in awe.

Said so called father, for who she call him was sitting near desk writing some information on a scroll. He was tall like a sky scraper and had silver spiky hair at the top and going down like a long silky tail. Honey coated iries looked at her with such gentleness that this had to be her real father. Sakura sprang forwards rushing towards the man with tears in her eyes.

"Oh it is you, I'm so happy that your still alive." she cried.

"Me too dear, me too."

Trying not to tear up at the reunion, Burusuta strolled over near the bigger canines. _'Some ending.'_ he barked.

_'Oh please. This is just the beginning.'_ it barked gruffly.

**_'So, now your directing me too? Bring it on fluffy.'_** he growled at the older wolf.

Said beast was majestic and held a peace full aura on it unlike other wild wolves that people encounter in the forests. It's fur was black like midnight and had sky blue orbs of the sea. It's partner was the complete opposite, it's pelt was shiny like new fresh snow and wad blessed with green orbs of fresh meadows.

The black colored wolf got up and stood over Burusuta like a tower._ 'You need to be put in your place.'_ it's blue eyes narrowed.

_'I agree Mayonaka.'_ it nodded it's head in agreement. 'This pup needs discipline.'

**_'Really now? Last time I checked my owner wasn't doing shit for me.'_**

_'Who?'_

_'**Her.'**_

The two wolves changed their vision towards the pink haired girl who was talking with her father with a pleased look on her face and gazed back at the accuser with shocked expression's on their faces.

_'The master's little one? Impossible.'_ Mayonaka bared in disapproval at his comment.

_**'Wha? It's irresponsible to team up with the weakling!'**_

That cut up the conversation.

Mayonaka grew anger and stomped on Burusuta with his hind leg twenty times and left on his way. _'Come on Yuki. Master is waiting.'_

Yuki snored at the rude pup and caught up with her mate then began trotting beside him leaving a almost dead Burusuta on the ground. Said dog helplessly whined in pain and got up very slowly before collapsing onto the ground and moaned slightly.

Sakura heard her summons's voice and ran over with an alarmed look on her face. "Burusuta, are you alright?"

**_'No.. I need a medic.'_**

"Well, I am one but.."

**_'But what?'_**

"I only heal humans."

**_'Humph, some help you are.'_**

"Just ignore him, he'll heal on his own. For the mean time, it's time to train." informed her father.

"Alright. Let me get settled first."

"Fine. Follow Kaminari towards the rooms."

"Kaminari?" she repeated in confusion.

Answered her call, a golden wolf was running on all four towards her shrinking in size turning into the form of a domesticated dog. It's eyes were clear with no irises and held a mischievous grin filled with youthfulness.

_'Hello I'm your new partner.'_ it bowed.

Sakura bowed at the creature and looked at her father in confusion. "What about Burusuta? I thought he was my partner?"

"Not necessarily, he's just a substitute. You can still summon him if you want."

"Oh." she frowned at the answer.

**'Didn't you want to be a wolf summoner?'**

_'Yeah, I guess your right..'_

**'Sakura! Cut it out, this isn't the time to act like a sorry no good bi-**

_'Shush inner I'm in no mood.'_

**'Whatever.'**

The kunoichi looked at her blue star one more time and left the area following a bolt of thunder down the hallways into the cool light sky. So far this journey doesn't seem so bad, she found her long lost father and is going to become a wolf summoner.

There was nothing in her way now, after a few months or maybe a couple years this flower will flourish.

A certain saying plays this very part which is the reason why she is trying so hard.

Said cherry blossom blooms twice

end of chapter two

**I'm done! Now about her training, this story will not be rushed like a rocket launcher without a few development chapters then she'll go back to Konoha. Well anyways, I'll end it here and think up a few more chapters cause this fic will take a while to end. Please give me some feedback on this chapter and I'll continue later on. Bye. ^^**


End file.
